New Girl
by Silver Snow Leopard
Summary: I giggled to myself has she tried to find the perfect word to describe me.. I always tell them the best thing to describe me before they died. Vampire. [Complete]
1. New girl

**New Girl**

I watch Totally Spies whenever I can on CN. Pardon me if I mess anything up. I can't really make up any gadgets or anything and somehow make them go along with my story so I will make a story from someone else's POV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had woken up at four in the morning. The usual time for breakfast and a quick shower. I live alone in a small house about a block or two away from my new school. My bedroom was of course black as I always make it. I liked the dark. I loved scary stories. And above all I love being a vampire.

I did not choose to be a vampire on my own. My normal human life was taken away by a rouge vampire by the name of Ben. I know it doesn't sound like a good name for a vampire but he was once human too. About 200 years ago. He said that he had been watching me and thought that my love of the dark and scary stories and the fact that I don't talk to anyone was the perfect reason to make me a vampire. Unfortunately his friends didn't like the idea of Ben creating another vampire so they sold him out to a vampire slayer. They said that if I wanted to stay on this earth then I must move far away. I thought the other side of the world would be just perfect.

My parents were also killed by Ben's friends because they said that humans and vampires could never live together or be related. I missed them for a long time, but soon forgot about them, as I became more of a vampire. I was almost 18 so I could easily pass myself off as an 18 year old and enter myself into schools and jobs. I had plenty of money to buy a bigger house and a better car. I got all of my money from my victims. I have been able to control myself and only eat one human a month. I always chose the richer people just because I loved the tanginess of their blood. The meaner the people are, the less sweet their blood becomes.

It was now five thirty and I needed to head to school. I was new but I was used to moving around a lot. I always move to a new town when all of the rich people move away. I enjoyed watching the fear flow across their face just before I take the first and final bite. I am sure that you don't want to hear the rest so I will stop there for now. I entered my new school and walked to my first class: Chemistry. I opened the door and saw that some other classmates were also in their seats. The final bell has yet to ring so I headed for a seat far in the back.

The bell finally rings and everyone is now in his or her seats. Several humans look at me and wonder why I am here, others just try to ignore me but I know that it is hard to ignore someone who is wearing all black in a colorful school.

"Ms. Falls, could you please come up here." The teacher asked me as he walks in and picks up a note on his desk that explains to him that he has a new student. I quietly get up. Hardly making a sound and stand in front of his desk. "Please tell your name to the class, Ms. Falls." He says as he looks from me to the class. I turn to see everyone staring at me, just waiting for me to say something.

"Jordan Falls." I say to the class without any emotion in my voice at all.

"Now tell us a bit about yourself, Jordan. Just so the class can get to know you better."

"I keep to myself. You all will do well to stay away from me and to not ask me any questions. The only people I tell anything to…are those who will be the next ones to be laid in the ground. Permanently." The class completely froze. I giggled lightly to myself as I felt some of their hearts stop for a brief moment. I knew that those people would keep their distance. The others…well lets just say that I may have to break my monthly diet.

"Al..alright Jordan you may go to the seat next to Sammy. Sammy would you please raise your hand." A redheaded girl raised her hand and I quietly walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her. She smiled a friendly smile at me and I just glared back at her. She quickly got the message and looked away. I giggled again as I thought about how pathetic some humans were.

School finally ended and I stayed after to watch what some humans do in their free time. I noticed that a group of about ten students were looking at me and then looked at each other and talked. I sensed that they were up to something. I eagerly waited for them to come over to me; I couldn't wait to watch the fear run down another human's face. A few minutes passed and they finally came over to me. I stood there by the building, just waiting for them to come closer.

"Who do you think you are?" a snobby girl with black hair asked as she got right up in my face. I could tell that she didn't like the way I introduced myself in Chemistry class this morning.

"I know I'm Jordan. Who are you?" I asked calmly.

"I'm Mandy and I am the most popular girl in this school. And I don't like how you act around me. People must worship me as I grace them with my presence."

"Look, if your looking for a mirror to break with that hideous face of yours, you can just used the ones in the girls bathroom. I'm sure the school won't be surprised at all."

"Hideous! I am not hideous! I am the most beautiful girl in this school! At least I have a sense of fashion."

"Where do you get your fashion tips from? 'Hideous Hags' magazine? Look I grow bored of you being around me so I ask you to please leave. I would like to sleep peacefully tonight without you giving me any more nightmares." As I said this, Mandy stormed off in a fit of rage. I giggled again to myself as I watched her trying to find the words that would best describe me. As always, no one was ever able to come up with the perfect name for me. I eventually told them the perfect name before they died. Vampire. The Mandy girl rounded a corner and I lost her from sight but I could still feel her anger and frustration.

I looked back out at the schoolyard and noticed that more people were looking at me and then quickly looked away. Funny how some humans thought that I wouldn't notice their gaze. I suppose that they thought that they were quick enough to avoid mine. Pathetic.

"It grows late and I must be off. Taw taw." I calmly said to no one. With no friends around you easily get used to talking to yourself. I thought that I made the perfect friend…to me. That was the only pathetic human emotion that still lingered. The need for friendship. I sighed deeply as I felt my black heart brake, for the longing had grown stronger as I became more of a vampire. Strange how only one emotion still lingered even after so many years.

I was now on my street and more people stared at me. I don't like people staring but I do like that fact that the only reason they do is to make sure I don't come near them. Their gazes can't stop me from biting at their throats. I looked at them and they quickly looked away. I could tell that they were straining to listen to my footsteps but I had perfected in making myself silent. Only other vampires could here me now.

I looked at my small house and then to the other houses that surrounded mine. They were colorful and they had love put into them. Mine, however, was dark and scary to the human eye. They were too scared to come near my house. Perfect.


	2. Horrific Sleepover

How do you all like my last chapter? I hope this one was just as good as the other. Just incase you didn't notice, Jordan Falls is a girl not a boy. RR

-

Another day in Chemistry means another day of stares. I grew bored of this school long ago. I've been here for a week now and the only thing that I thought was interesting was that three girls: Sam, Alex, and Clover, keep disappearing and then reappear a few hours later. They always seem a bit out of breath or serious about something.

Hardly anything grabbed my attention, but they made me curious so easily. I don't stalk people so the only way to try and figure this out is to try to…dare I say it…. become friends. Either that or I could always make one of them my monthly snack and trick them into telling me. That sounds like the most fun way to get the information.

I rounded a corner as I headed for my second class: Trigonometry. I don't know why I bothered to go to school because I already knew everything via vampirism. I guess if I wanted to get a bigger job that I'd have to have a diploma. I could easily become the richest manager in America when I get out of college. I guess that just means that I'll have to waste a few more years of my eternal life. Oh well just more chances to study how many ways the humans around me are stupid.

Tomorrow is Saturday and I suppose that that would be a good time to get my monthly meal.

"Hey Jordan." Someone called from behind me. I looked to see that it was Alex. I watched as she ran up to me. "The girls and I are having a sleep over and since, well, since you've been really shy lately, I thought that I would invite you to the sleep over. So would you like to RSVP?"

Perfect. Maybe I can get my answers at the party. "Love to. When do I meet you?" I calmly asked. It was the first time in about two years that I pretended to have an emotion in my voice. This time it was shyness and excitement rolled into one.

"Cool! Just meet us here at about 5 after school."

"Alright. 5 it is." I put on a fake shy smile and watched as she left. Once she and the other two disappeared around the corner I laughed at how easy that was.

"So your not really going are you?" Someone asked behind me. They sounded like a spoiled brat and made certain to hold out the 'o' in 'so'. There was only one person whom I loved to tease than anyone else. Mandy. Smiling at my chance to have a laugh, I turned to face her.

"What's with the evil grin? Or did you have an evil plan ready?" Mandy had her arms crossed against her chest and also had an evil grin on her face.

"You're right about one thing Man-dy. I do have a plan but don't think that I'm going to tell you what it is." She grew angry. I laughed in my throat as I watched her try to control her anger.

"Okay fine. How about if you fill me in on your plan I'll stop picking on you." Funny how she thought that was going to work.

"I thought I was the one who picked on you."

"Fine. I'll show you a better wardrobe. Those black bellbottom pants and that black long sleeve shirt does not go with your bleach blonde hair."

"Fine. You better keep your deal though. I am going to try to find out why they are always disappearing during school hours."

"Really! Oh I've been wondering the same thing! Girl if this works then we are friends for life!"

"Good." I smiled an evil smile again and left. I was late but that didn't bother me at all.

-

It was finally five o' clock and I had everything that I needed to sleep over at Alex's house. In my book bag was my solid black, bellbottom pajamas with a tank top. I also had my black slippers with a smiley face on each with long vampire-like fangs. Then of course there was my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and extra undergarments. Alex had also advised her to bring her bathing suit, so she bought one earlier.

Alex, Sam, and Clover came up in Sam's green car. Alex waved as an invitation to hop in. Slowly I walked over to them and gave them another face shy smile. They smiled back, but Clover appeared to hate my clothes.

"Girlfriend. The first thing we do when we get to Alex's house is to give you a make over." Clover ordered. I could tell that she and Mandy were a lot alike, but because of this they would never become best friends. I hoped in and pretended to be embarrassed about my appearance. I hung my head a little and looked away, I also added in some blushing to really convince them.

"Clover! Don't mind her Jordan. Your clothes are nice, but I bet that we can make them better." I smile a 'thank you' smile at Sam and buckled up as we drove off.

Once we were at Alex's house, everyone quickly got out and headed for the living room to turn it into an area to sleep and watch movies. Pillows were thrown off the couch and onto the floor with four sleeping bags; a red, green, yellow, and black with a vampire smiley face on it.

"My gosh. I didn't think someone could like black so much!" Clover exclaimed.

"Hey Jordan." Sam started to ask. " What's with you and vampires?"

"That's for only me to know." I smiled at her. She looked at me suspiciously and then turned to talk to her friends. We were all working on something when we all heard a strange ring going off. "Is that your mirror going off?"

"Uhhh… ya. We'll just be in the other room for a moment. Don't go anywhere." Sam said. She seemed to be hiding something. I just nodded at them and then they took off for a room down the hall. Slowly and quietly I got up and walked up to the door that they were hiding behind and pressed an ear up to it.

"..Jerry." I caught them in the middle of a sentence, but at least I figured out who they were talking to.

"Hello girls." The man sounded British to me. "I have an assignment for you girls. You know that case you've been working on for a year?"

"The one about all those rich people dying in their homes?" came Clover's voice.

"Yes, that's the one. Well ever since Sam figured out that the attacker only attacks on the second Saturday of each month, we've been able to find a pattern between the victims. The last town to be wiped clean of wealthy people wasn't far from Beverly Hills. We have reason to believe that the murder lives in Beverly Hills now."

"You mean they could be anywhere in Beverly Hills!" Alex shouted. Clover and Sam hushed her so they could listen to the rest of what Jerry has to say.

"Girls. Do you know of anyone that might have moved there in the last week or so?"

"Not really Jer. I can do a scan on my compouder to find out though." I then heard Sam pull something out of her jean pocket and punch in several numbers. There was a moment of silence as they waited for the so-called compouder to find what they were looking for. "Found it. Says that the only people to move here recently was Jordan Falls." They all gasped.

"What is it girls?" Came Jerry's voice.

"Jordan goes to our school and is in this house!" Alex tried to whisper to Jerry without sounded too scared.

"Girls, watch her and keep her in that house. I will send WOOHP spies to get her. We will question her here."

"Right Jerry." All the girls said in union. There was a small click as they shut the stupid device that they were talking to Jerry through and then I heard them walking towards the door. I stood back and waited for them to come out. Now that I knew were they went all the time, I didn't need to pretend to be shy.

"Jordan!" They all yelled when they opened the door to find me on the other side of the hallway.

"Hi guys." I calmly said. "So you three are spies for WOOHP?"

"N.. no what makes you think that?" Alex tried to cover it up.

"The fact that you were talking to Jerry and he mentioned spies is all that I needed."

"Lucky that you figured it out but now your just going to jail." Clover got up in my face and yelled.

"You are not leaving this house until.." Sam was going to say 'until the spies get here to take you away.' but I cut her off.

"One of us is dead." Their hearts stopped for a minute and then they all looked at each other.

"There's no way your going to kill all of us!" Sam yelled.

"I know. I never break my monthly routine. Only one person, unless they find out too much."

"What do you mean?" Alex's voice trembled a little.

"I mean that if anyone ever figures out why I kill once a month then I'll temporarily break the routine." That was all that they wanted to know. They all attacked me and pushed me up to the wall. Alex and Clover each had an arm and Sam stood in front of me.

"Alright, spill it. Why did you kill those innocent people?" Sam questioned. I could see great determination in her eyes. I could also see that deep down in her soul that she was afraid of the answer that I might give

I laughed a little. She looked at me; curious of what I thought was so funny. " You humans always think that there is no way for me to find out what your really afraid of."

"'Humans'? What are you?" Clover asked. I looked at her and could tell that she, too, was scared.

"I will tell you before you die."


	3. Midnight Snack

So how did everyone like my last chapter? I know it wasn't as dark and scary sounding as the last one but I'll try to make it more like that.

-

They all stared at me. Fear on their faces. I just stared back at Clover whose heart had stopped just for a few seconds. I could feel my fangs starting to enlarge a little inside of my mouth. Out of fear, she and Alex let go of my arms and I let them dangle at my sides.

They continued to stare at me as I walked closer to Clover. My fangs grew another centimeter as I got closer and closer. She was staring straight into my eyes, which was a mistake that all my victims made. When they look into a vampire's eyes, they lose all train of thought. They are too afraid to think and too afraid to protect themselves.

Suddenly there was a kick at my side. I flew away from in front of Clover and looked to see who had kicked me. I wasn'tsurprised to find out that Sam had kicked me to protect her friend.

"There's no way your going to kill anyone in this house!" Alex yelled from my other side. I looked at them all and then kept my eyes on Clover. Since she had looked into my eyes she would be afraid of me for the next few days. I closed my eyes and covered myself in shadow. When vampires cover themselves in shadow, they can faze through anything.

I disappeared through the floorboard and reappeared outside of the house. I looked up as I heard their voices. They were trying to calm Clover down because she was panicking. When a vampire leaves their victims sight they start to freak out and fear that the vampire is right behind them.

I looked up and down the street and sensed that there were several wealthy families just down the block. I started on my way down the street and turned a corner when I heard several helicopters flying just overhead. On the sides they all read 'WOOHP'. Quickly I covered myself in shadow and fazed into a nearby house.

The helicopters weren't as loud inside of the house but could still wake up the homeowners. It was almost midnight and I could ill afford to have the people wake up now. Nighttime was the only time that vampires were ever really vulnerable. We have to toughen up in the daytime to keep ourselves from becoming severely burnt. Once it becomes night, we have time to relax and spend most of our energy on our victims. All of our energy at night is only focused on victims, our energy can't be used otherwise.

I could hear some people running down the stairs. I quickly fazed back through the wall and into the house next door. I could only sense one man living here, and he was one of the wealthy people that I had sensed from down the street. I looked up the stairs and smiled as I started to walk up them. I could sense that he was still asleep and that he was in the bedroom to the right. I turned to find two doors down that hall; one on the right and one on the left.

I heard a thud from behind the door one the right. Smiling, I slowly opened the door. A cat had knocked down a book from a shelf on the left wall. On the right side of the room, however, was what I was looking for. The man was about twenty years old, had short brown hair and appeared to be 5' 8''.

I walked up beside his bed and watched as he breathed in and out slowly. I gently tapped his shoulder to wake him up. His breathing became heavier as he woke up.

"Well, tell me that I'm in heaven because I like what I see." Slowly he sat up in his bed. I knew that if I hadn't become a vampire and if I had stayed human that I might actually have a chance at getting a boyfriend. My beautiful hazel eyes went very well with my bleach blonde hair. I had a perfect body that I always kept, and my face was just the perfect oval shape to show off my eyes and lips.

I smiled as he got out of his bed and walked up to me. "This has got to be a dream because that's the only time I ever see you. Now that you are here, I just don't want to wake up." I knew that he was going to believe that this is a dream or a nightmare because that was all the humans could do to convince themselves that I wasn't really there. He kissed my forehead and then looked at me. I was going to play along until he let his guard down and then I would strike. Besides it was fun to trick a human before killing them. To watch their faces go from pleasure to fear.

He pulled me into a hug and my face was just near his neck. I put my arms around his neck and could feel my fangs growing still. Finally they reached the point to where they were too big to stay inside of my mouth and I pulled him closer to me. I only had one chance at getting a perfect shot at his neck and this was going to be it. I bit down where his artery was and felt the blood just come pouring out around my lips. I release him as he backed away.

He was gasping and holding the wound on the right side of his neck. I just watched as his face filled with horror and he tried desperately to keep consciousness. I pulled my thermos, which I always brought to hold some of the blood and keep it for later, out of my oversized pocket. He was too weak to resist as I put my thermos under his wound and watched as the blood flowed into it. It was filled to the rim before I put the lid back on. Then I grabbed the glass that was full of water on his stand and cleaned it out. I, too, put it under the deadly wound and waited until it was full to take a drink.

My tongue tingled as the thick, warm liquid slid down my throat. I could feel myself becoming a bit stronger. My teeth went back to their normal size as I quenched my thirst. Once the glass was near empty, I looked down to see the man was lying motionless on the floor and his breathing was shallow. He was on the verge of death.

I covered myself in shadow, still holding the glass and my thermos, and fazed through the house out into the open air. All of the helicopters were searching the ground for me. I calmly walked behind the buildings and down the street. I was cold so I conjured my black cloak that all of us vampires had. We never wore it all the time, only when we needed to hide better in the dark or if we were cold. Sometimes we just liked to wear it for no reason.

I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me and heard Sam's voice.

"What did you do to Clover you witch!"

I turned and saw the fear grow on their faces when they noticed some blood on my lips and in the cup.

"Please tell me that's fruit punch." Alex told Sam as she pointed to the cup.

"I hope so too." Sam agreed with Alex.

"I don't know about fruit punch, but I know it's delicious." I said as I took another drink of it. It was empty now so I had no use for it and through it at them. They both screamed and watched as it hit the ground. When they weren't looking, I was covered in shadow and fazed into the garage that I was standing in front of. Once inside I switched to thick shadow, which allows me to slither along the ground quite fast. I slithered under the door and down the street before anyone could see me. I kept slithering until I reached my house and went back to normal on my doorstep.

I opened my door and then stepped inside before shutting it. I put my thermos, which was full of my victim's blood, on the kitchen counter. Since I was still in my PJ's I just decided to slip into bed. I quickly fell to sleep and completely ignored the sirens of the police as they rushed down my street to help the spies search for the murder. I knew very well that they wouldn't find me.

-

So how did everyone like this chapter? reveiw me and tell me what you think please. thanx.


	4. Toying with officers

Saturday morning finally arrived and I woke at my usual time. I quickly took a shower and put on my black skirt with the black tank top with beads wrapping around my neck. I decided that since it was Saturday that I would just go bare foot for the mourning.

I noticed my thermos still on the counter and pulled a cup out of my cabinet. I filled the cup halfway and then walked into my small living room to watch the news.

"The mystery murderer has struck again, but this time in our own Beverly Hills." The reporter was standing in front of the two story building where I had killed the young millionaire just the other night. If the police were to search my home then they would easily find the hard evidence that they need just sitting on my counter.

"Police say that the same strange weapon was used to kill the man. We now know the victims identity; Jason Mills. He was the young man who just won the mega million-dollar lottery just two weeks ago. We can tell that the murderer is still after wealthy people. This time, however, the police have collected a small piece of evidence. A glass, full of the victim's blood, was found on the ground with the murderer's saliva on it. It seems that the murderer really believes and practices vampirism. We will have more on our top story in about half a hour. Back to you Jim."

"Thank you Donna. In other news…." I switched off the stupid news before something else came on. I only watched the news after I kill because I really believe that it is funny how little information they have of me.

Slowly I get up and walk to my office. I pick my favorite book from when I was human. 'Anthem' by Ayn Rand. I just collapse into my favorite black beanbag chair with star patterns. Deathly quiet my house stood for twenty minutes until a knock came to my door.

Strange, I don't remember inviting anyone over. I guess it might be the police again. They had found out I was the one who killed in Scotland but I easily escaped, of course with a bloody trail behind me. I sigh as I get up and walk to the door while placing my book on the desk in the office.

"Hello?" I ask. I tried to put a bit of curiosity into my voice to hide the annoyance.

"Jordan Falls?" It was an officer of the nearby police station. I looked behind him to see some of the press and several other people watching curiously from the other side of the street.

"Yes?" I answer, once again trying to act innocent.

"We have evidence that you are the murderer who killed Jason Mills. I'm afraid we'll have to take you down town."

I smiled. A great opportunity to have some fun and possibly scare other innocent people. "Well you better get a warrant because I am not leaving this house." I slam the door in his face and laugh. I love messing with officers. They always put up a grand chase and several times it appears that they will catch me.

"Everyone please stand on the other side of the street." I heard the officer giving orders to the other humans who were watching what was going on. I knew that they were going to try to get me out by force.

Quickly walking to the kitchen, I grab my thermos and walk to the back door. I scan the backyard to make sure no one is out there and go shadow. I slide under the door and through the backyard and over the fence. I continue to slither behind buildings down another five blocks and then regain my form behind a small abandoned house.

Sirens fade down the street from where I currently stand and dogs bark at my presence. Mutts were always able to tell when a vampire was nearby but humans didn't pay any heed. Funny how humans had millions of simple ways to warn them about certain dangers and they're too busy building complicated junk to solve even the simplest things.

I took a quick drink from my thermos and placed the cap back on just as I heard something fly over me. I looked up to see three parachutes; one red, green, and yellow.

"Great." I said to myself. " The half wit humans are back." I stood and watched as they landed on the rooftop of the two story building that towered above me.

"Stop right there you sicko vampire." The black-haired girl ordered.

"Why would I? You three are no match for me. Not even if your other friend wasn't freaking out." I stared over at the blonde girl whose eyes were glued to me. "I know she's not going to be of any use." I pointed to the blonde girl who flinched and hid behind her friend with red hair.

"Clover snap out of it!" the red yelled at the blonde. I laughed at the futile attempt to calm her friend down.

"There's no way you can calm your friend down. Trust me, I've seen it many times before. They don't calm down until they…. die." I felt my fangs grow longer as I said that last word.

"Just kill me now, please! I'm tired of waiting for death!" Clover screamed at me.

"Clover! Sam what is wrong with her? Can't we leave her with Jerry?" the black haired girl shouted to the red.

"I've tried, Alex. She won't leave me alone." Sam shouted back as she slapped Clover against the face.

"I'd be glad to end your life now. Just come on down." I smiled and flared my fangs at the girls to prove that I was ready to take on anything that they could throw at me.


	5. From games to battle

Sorry for the long wait again. I'm falling way behind in school because I'm taking driving school at the same time and that eats up my homework time. Thank goodness I only have 2 days of driving school left. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Game to Battle**

The cold morning air and the smell of wet garbage surround me as I look up at those annoying spies who try to catch me. I can feel as the tension mounds and they prepare to attack. I just smile, careful to show most of my fangs, and laugh a little when Clover shudders again. This battle will not last long.

They jump down at me and I just continue to watch as they get closer and closer. Alex tries a quick kick to the chest, but I grab her foot and throw her down the alley. Sam tries to come up behind me but I dodge. These spies make too much noise to actually lay a finger on me.

"Give it up girls. I can hear everything, there's no way you can complete a sneak attack." I say with much fun. Their faces still show determination and I know that they won't be hard to break.

"We're not giving up yet you disgusting vampire thing you." Alex says as some wind blows her short black hair from her eyes.

"Maybe you'd like to cool off!" Sam shouts as she points a strange weapon at me. I easily dodge the blue light as it comes. It hits the house across the street and froze the front door shut. She tries another two shots but it is too slow for me.

I glare at them and stare Alex in the eyes. She was unsuspecting and did not realize what I was doing until it was too late. From several feet away I can see her pupils shrink from fear and in a few more seconds I can control her.

Something shoots passed me and skims my left shoulder. I scream in pain and lose my connection with Alex. I turn to see a vampire's one true nightmare: a vampire slayer.

His short brown hair blew in the wind just a little and his strong, muscular arms hold a silver bow pointing at me. His black shirt had the symbol of a stake going through a black heart and his black pants and belt hold all of his necessities. He stood taller than me by at least a foot and his cold green eyes told me that he was deathly serious.

He quickly reached over his head and grabbed a silver arrow with a cross in the middle. He placed it in position and began to pray.

"Our father who aren't in heaven, hollowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On Earth as it is in heaven." As he continued to pray the arrow started to glow blue and small yellow stars started to spin around the arrow tip.

"What on Earth is he doing?" Sam asked behind me. But I knew what he was doing; he was building up his firepower. He was aiming to kill me now.

"…but deliver us from evil. Amen." The prayer ended and the arrow was at maximum strength. He shot it and it moved at the speed of light. 'Holy arrows' are the only arrows that can touch a vampire. They are as fast as a vampire and can penetrate the skin easily. They were the second most powerful weapons against vampires.

Thinking as fast as I could, I jumped to the right. It was like it was all in slow motion. The arrow that was once aiming for my heart was now going to hit my ribs..no..my arm…no..my shoulder. It pierced through my skin and pain sped through my entire body. I screamed again in pain and slammed my back into the run-down house.

"Wo! He got her!" Sam shouted. I glare at her and she stares back at me in complete shock and surprise.

Blood seeps through my shirt and over my fingers as I grip my arm tightly. I look at the arrow, which still lay embedded in my right shoulder. I tear my hand away from my shoulder and try to touch the arrow. The energy was still circulating through it and when I touched it, the pain just grew. It now surged through my right arm and my left hand. I knew it wouldn't work if I tried to pull it out, only a human can.

"Give it up now young vampire." The slayer orders. I ignored him and turn shadow. As quick as I can I slither past the two spies, who still stand in shock at the end of the alley and reach the roof. I look to my left to see that Clover is still up here, cowering in fear.

"You!" I shout. "Get this arrow out of me!" I scrunch my face as more pain shoots through my arm. Clover quickly gets up and runs to my arm. She brakes the arrow in halfby the cross and by that time all of the energy is dissolved. She quickly pulls the arrow out and I only watch as more blood runs freely from my arm.

"Clover, get away from her!" I hear Alex shout. I turn to see that the two spies and the vampire slayer had returned to meet me at the top of the building. I hear the blood dripping to the ground and Clover whimpers at the sight of it. If I didn't do something about it now then I would become severely weak and an easy target to even the slowest people.

My thermos was still down in the alley. I had unknowingly dropped it when the first holy arrow skimmed my arm. It would be too dangerous to run down and get it in this state. I needed something quicker. Something I can pull into shadow with me and take it to another place, a safer place. Something like…

"Clover!" Sam and Alex shout.

"No!." the slayer shouts in frustration. By the time he had shot his arrow, I already had Clover and I in shadow and was over the edge of the building.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to leave you hanging but I typed this story in the middle of class and it is almost over. So have fun and sorry but I have no idea when I'll update next. It could be tomorrow or another month, I don't know. Sorry again.


	6. Fear

warning: all Clover fans may hate me after this chapter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I wiped the extra blood off my lips and looked around carefully. That Clover girl's blood wasn't as tangy as I like but it did help heal my wound. My wound still stung a little but it had stopped bleeding. I slowly opened the closet door and look around the empty hotel room. Night had fallen once again and the outline of all of the objects was just barely visible.

I silently shut the door behind me and grab a cloth from the bathroom and rub the closet doorknob. By doing this I am able to smear my fingerprints and make it appear that no one had touched the doorknob. I pocketed the cloth and went shadow and slipped out the window and down the wall to the sidewalk, down an alley and returned to my regular form.

I casually walk out of the alley and made a right turn. I really needed to find a safe place to hide for the night, but with the other two spies and that vampire hunter working together it wouldn't be long before they find me or the third spie's body. I had to get as far away as I could before dawn. So I headed for a bus stop.

No one else was at the bus stop so there was no way I would be able to get a bus token. The sound of a shoe hitting metal came for the top of a building across the street. I turned my head up sharply and looked around. The feeling of someone watching me started to grow. I started walking down the street again while keeping an ear out for anything suspicious.

As I turned the corner, I passed a man with black hair and an older woman with red hair. I looked behind me, those two people were strangely familiar. A silver streak past me and extreme pain filled my left leg. I screamed and looked in front of me. The brown haired vampire hunter was holding another holy arrow at me.

"Where's Clover!" I turn around again and see the man and woman I passed earlier turn into the other two spies. I just stare at them with anger and the sound of helicopters grows louder. Suddenly a bright light shone all around me. I look up to see two helicopters that said W.H.O.O.P on the edges shining large spot lights at me.

Something inside me started to stir around and I started to feel an emotion that I hadn't felt in at least 150 years.

The vampire hunter shot another arrow and it hit me in my upper right shoulder just next to my collar bone. I fell against the building wall and shut my eyes tightly against the pain. When I reopened my eyes, I was scared. Scared like a child caught in the middle of a gunfight. Something was scaring me, but I don't know what. It wasn't the people in helicopters with the guns or the spies with the gadgets or the vampire hunter, it was something else.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sorry for taking forever to upload. The new way to upload chapters wouldn't let me agree to the guildlines so I could upload chapters. That and my computer sucks. I had to use the comp at my dad's house. The one at my mom's house won't work and it took forever to retype all of my chapters since someone deleted them all at my dad's house. next chapter will come up soon.


	7. Trapped

Sorry that I lied about updating soon but my dad's computer crashed and now the internet sucks so I had to wait for school to start to update and then I just forgot all about it. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Trapped**

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I was petrified for some unknown reason and it was causing me to freeze up. I couldn't think of how to do anything or how to get away. Another silver shine flashed in the corner of my eye and I instinctively ducked my head. Something broke the bricks just above my head and some of the smaller pieces fell into my black hair.

I heard someone yelling at me but I paid no attention to him or her. Without thinking ahead I went into shadow and quickly slithered down the street as fast as I could. Several more holy arrows missed me as I zigzagged through the cars and signs and finally down a storm drain. I transformed back and ran down the cold, wet, damp sewers underneath the streets and took every turn that I could find just to loose the vampire slayer. The spies didn't scare me, I could easily take them out but the hunter could actually do some damage before one of us went down.

I stopped to take the arrow out of my upper right shoulder and left leg. The holy energy had completely vanished and I was able to break the metal arrows easily. My left leg from my knee down looked as if I were wearing a shiny red stocking under my black skirt and my black tank top and beads were drenched in blood. If I kept running at this rate, then I would surely die in another twenty minutes.

I stood against the wall as my legs shook from the fear that still circulated my body. The drips of my blood echoed off of the sewer walls and seemed to be coming from every direction. I heard some footsteps echoing quite far away and looked up to see a small light bouncing up and down on the walls and floor. I decided to go shadow and jumped up onto the ceiling.

A man in a black suite ran up and stopped at the puddle of my blood. He bent down to inspect it closer and took out a walkie talkie. He clicked a button and began to talk quietly into the small hole where the mike was hidden.

"Boss, I found some fresh blood about twenty feet into the west tunnels. The trail stops at a puddle and I don't see any sign of the vampire."

"Alright" An older man said on the other line of the frequency. "Stay there and keep guard…" There was a slight sound of the walkie talkie being shaken around before the deep voice of the vampire hunter came on.

"No. Get out of there. It the trail doesn't continue that she must be close-by. Get out now." The line went quiet and the man stood up quickly and ran back down the way he came.

I dropped back down to the floor and transformed back to normal. I held my side as I knelt on the floor. 'I should have attacked him. But since I'm weak at the moment he might have been able to slay me here by himself.' Slowly I pushed myself up and started to walk down the tunnel, using the walls to stabilize me.

Not too long after I started walking I heard more footsteps and voices. The clacking of two pairs of heels and a pair of steel toed boots told me that the two spies and the hunter were leading the group to the puddle of blood the man had talked about earlier. I looked back for only a second to see several lights from flashlights hopping everywhere. I shut my eyes as another shot of pain struck my legs and looked up to see a wall. The tunnel had ended and soon…so will my life.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sorry I made it so short but I'm typing it in class so I don't have much time and I ran out of ideas. Hope you like it. I think the 8th chapter is the last. Sorry.


	8. Thank You

Sorry for the long wait again. I think this is the last chapter but I am not entirely sure.

Story

_Flashback_

To me it seemed as though the tunnels had gotten colder and darker than they had been before. Pain struck my arm and leg once more and I merely winced as I saw the vampire slayer round the corner of the tunnel. He stopped for a moment and held out his arm to block the rest of the group from running past him. He glared at me and I just stared back. His eyes scanned over my wounds and he estimated how much blood I had lost to determine just how weak I really was.

The spies just watched him in confusion and probably wondered why he did not attack me while my back was to the wall. They just stood behind him and waited patiently for him to give them orders.

Several of the other men in the black suites fidgeted as they stood ready for an attack all eyes were on me but I only returned my gaze to the vampire hunter. He stared at me, a strange emotion in his eyes. He continued to stare at the wound in my leg as it shook from the strain to keep me standing.

I grew impatient and the fear in me wouldn't stay down. "What are you waiting for?" I shouted, trying desperately not to let my voice shake from the fear. "Did you not come here to kill me?" He said nothing. "Well!" I huffed as I still held my wounded arm and nearly stumbled trying to keep standing on my weak legs.

"What are you waiting for Jonathan?" Sam asked as she looked over at the vampire hunter. 'Jonathan?'

The vampire slayer's name was Jonathan. Why did that ease me a little? The fear subsided just a bit and I was able to calm my beating heart. Jonathan. Jonathan? Why was it ringing a bell? I stared at John and concentrated on trying to remember him.

The spies relaxed and looked over at the brown-haired man with worry. An older man with grey hair and a bald spot walked next to Jonathan.

"Is everything alright?" He whispered to him. Jonathan nodded and gathered himself back up. He pulled out his bow and reached back for an arrow. He placed it against the bow and began to pray. The elder man just backed up and so did everyone else to keep from getting in the way of his arrow. The shining silver seemed dull in the dim light and the cross in the center was barley visible from the shadow cast by Jonathan. Once his prayer had ended he glared at me and I saw an emotion in his eyes. It wasn't anger or hatred, but instead love and sorrow.

He paused again and the arrow started to shake as Jonathan startled to tremble. I looked up to see his eyes watering and a stray tear falling down his left cheek. He looked away as he released the arrow.

_A young girl with long sandy blonde hair was laughing as she ran down a hallway covered in family portraits and banners. Her young hazel eyes shining as she scanned the hall and the rooms as she past them. She ran past an office and stopped. She ran inside and checked under the oak wood desk and behind the window curtains. She then glanced over at the closet and slid open the blue doors. A young boy with brown hair and green eyes flinched and laughed. _

"_Found you." The girl laughed. She turned to run out of the room as the boy stood up and followed her. "Now your 'it'" The boy chased after the girl, both of them just laughing as they ran down the hallway._

The arrow was just a mere five feet from my chest as it continued to fly at me. I did not attempt to move for the fear of collapsing from the loss of blood.

_The sound of some bath water stopped flowing and footsteps moved behind the door. The young brown-haired boy now looked to be in his young teens as he stood outside of the door. The knob turned and a girl in a black tube top and shorts stepped out while rubbing her hair with a blue towel. She opened her left eye to reveal that she had been crying and her hazel eyes were now slightly red._

"_You shouldn't do this, so what if your hair isn't a perfect shade of blonde. You and I both know that their hair was dyed to be such a perfect color. You don't need to keep dying yours."_

_The girl just stared at him and turned to walk away. She stopped suddenly and faced the boy. Fresh tears stained her face as she looked at him. "Thanks. I knew you could cheer me up."_

_The arrow was deathly close now and I just stared at it waiting for the final and painful blow to finish me off. Suddenly I coughed and my legs gave out, sending me crashing to the floor and saving me from the arrow as it penetrated the sewer wall. I looked up once again to see Jonathan grabbing a second arrow, determination in his eyes. The rain seemed to never stop as the hazel-eyed girl stared at the man in front of her, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. The girl's eyes appeared to be glazed over a bit and she struggled to stand up._

"Now," the man said as he wiped the stray blood with his sleeve. "You are like me and your love of the dark shall last forever." The girl just winced as she held a lethal wound around her neck. She glared at the man who was standing on her driveway just when her legs finally gave out. She stopped her head from hitting the concrete with her hands and more blood dripped from the wound. She took a few more gasps of breathe before passing out in the cold spring night.

The vampire slayer began to pray again, his arrow struggling to hold back the large amount of energy flowing through it.

_The hazel-eyed girl stared up at a small brown house in the pouring rain and sighed. She gently pushed open the front door and shut it slowly behind her. Her long black cape trailing a bit behind her and leaving a wet line across the linoleum. A gentle thud was heard on the second floor and the hallway lights flashed on just above the stairs. The girl continued to look up as a tall brown-haired man in his late twenties walked past the stairs._

The second arrow was quickly released and it shone with a hypnotizing blue light as it flew through the air. I pushed myself up and sat against the wall, my chest being the target for the arrow. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to be free.

"_No! NO! You can't die on me! You can't! You're my little brother and I'm not letting you leave me!"_

"_Give it up Jordan. I told you that humans and vampires were not meant to be family. If you had told me that you had a brother at a camp when I killed your parents than this wouldn't have happened."_

"_Liar! You would have killed him then!" The hazel-eyed girl glared at the three men in front of her. Their black capes blowing in the wind while Jordan's covered the brown-haired man whom lay on the ground near death. A lethal would in his chest._

"_There is nothing you can do now. Unless you want to join him in the after world, leave this place at once!" The men disappeared just as some sirens blew in the background. Jordan stared back at the man and slightly bit into her right wrist. The man opened his green eyes and looked up at her. _

"_My blood will keep you alive for at least a hundred years. Do me this one favor and kill me before then. I don't want to die at the hands of anyone else than you. When you do find me, don't hold back. I might not recognize you anymore and I don't want you to die at my hands."_

"_But sis. I don't want you to die at mine either." He whispered. _

"_I know. But it's the only way we can die together."_

"…_I will keep that promise." He slightly opened his mouth and Jordan let some of her blood drip onto his tongue. When he had fully blacked out and the sirens blared dangerously close, Jordan set his head down and smiled._

"_Thank you, Jonathan."_

I looked up at the vampire slayer and stared into his eyes. Jonathan. My younger brother. I remember now. The arrow was too close from comfort and I knew my life was over. I kept my gaze focused on him and a tear slid down my face as the arrow pierced my black heart. I watched as Jonathan started to cry and he smiled at me. Just before I allowed the black to swallow up my vision, I whispered.

"Thank you."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The horrid vampire whispered something as she died and her features loosened. Sam kept her gaze on the vampire and heard Alex gasp as Jordan turned into a pitch-black powder. Jerry walked up to Jonathan as his head hung low.

"Did she just thank you, Jonathan?" Jerry asked. I looked over at John and waited for his answer, not understanding why a vampire would thank him for killing them.

"She did. Jerry, Sam, Alex. I would like to thank you for helping me find her. I spent 97 years looking for her and I was started to feel death creeping up on me. If it were not for you, she would still be alive, again thank you." Jonathan reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a white book stained with age. He handed it to Jerry and smiled. "This will help you if you run into anymore vampires. All of their weaknesses and such." Jerry took the book and watched Jonathan walk over and sit beside the black powder. Jerry and the rest of the people turned their gaze to the book as Jerry opened it and skimmed a few pages. Every now and then some people would point out some things that they thought were interesting. When they reached the last page, Sam read it out loud for all to hear.

"The top five things that can kill a vampire…5) spikes and hammer 4) prayer beads 3) holy water 2) holy arrows 1) emotions and family.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yes I tried to make the last chapter dramatic but I don't think I succeeded. Darn. Anyway just tell me what you all thought and please review this one chapter. I have like 68 constant readers and only 5 review. Please, can everyone review this one chapter? Please.


End file.
